


This Moment

by sugarplumsenpai



Series: Sugarplum's Summer Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-89 fall out, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai
Summary: The worst part of his punishment for disobedience during the battle of Shingashina is the darkness of the dungeon.[Written for the prompts “I’ve missed the sunlight”, Reunion, and “You know, I think you might be lucky.”]





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erenbaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/gifts).



> Dear Nada, thank you so much for your prompts. I tried to fit them all in, even though I made a tiny change to the last one. I hope you'll like it nonetheless. <3 
> 
> And also: I'm sorry. I don't even know!

The worst part of his punishment for disobedience during the battle of Shingashina is the darkness of the dungeon.

Eren can live with the memories. Has to, somehow, can't escape them after all, even if he wanted to. All in all he’s only relieved that the ever-pressing headaches have gone and opened the way to reminiscences that aren’t his own but wanted to break free ever since…that night. At least they supply some answers, keep his mind busy when his body can't, distract him from the frustration boiling deep inside of him, and from the knowledge of his fate.

His last week of imprisonment he spends with endless pacing around in his cell, three steps forth, three steps back, biting on his nails until they bleed, then heal, then bleed again, watching the curls of the treacherous steam with a perverted fascination and fury alike.

He knows he should be glad. In the end it has saved him. He would have died in Trost. And if not then later. Or the other time, or the other. At least like this he can fix things. He’ll fulfill his duty. And he can make certain it all stops. At least parts of it.

When he emerges from the dungeon he has come to a decision. And when he meets a pair of grey eyes that look sharply into his own from a bit lower than before—he must have grown during his locked-up state—and sees the shadow flitting over them, he knows Levi already understands. 

“Later,” he says. And Eren nods. They’ve got a meeting to attend to after all.

 

#

 

The shadows have grown long when they find time to speak alone. Levi has left the room with the order to meet him outside HQ, with his gear and horse, and Eren has almost smiled at the words.

He does so now, the wind rushing through his hair and life rushing through his veins again as he flies through the woods, following the familiar figure in green and black, and only stopping when the sky has begun to glow under an autumn sunset of gold and red and warmth.

The sit next to each other on a high branch of an ancient tree and Eren isn't surprised when Levi produces a couple of sandwiches from his bundle.

“I've missed the sun,” Eren says accepting his half of the meal. Taking an eager bite he closes his eyes and lets the light tickle his face, unable to not relax at its touch or not smile when a knee comes to rest against his own. He's missed this just as much.

“I'm sorry for what I did,” he adds.

“I know,” Levi simply says. “How are the memories?”

“Overwhelming.”

Levi nods and a mild breeze plays with his fringe as they eat.

“You want me to end it, don’t you.”

Eren knows he doesn't have to answer. But he has to say it and so he does. “Yes. I trust no one else with it.”

He doesn't flinch when a cool, slender finger brushes probingly over the nape of his neck but shivers nonetheless at the intimate touch, the familiar feeling of rough callouses and the faint scratch of a fingernail. It's been a while, but this is not the right time. They'll have later.

“Only if you'll help me find another way.” Levi’s eyes are firm and unyielding, his voice steady, but there’s a new frailty in his shoulders and a sorrow around his mouth that hasn't been there before. Or maybe it has and Eren just hasn't noticed up until now.

“I will.” He holds Levi’s gaze. “I only want it to end. I don't want to pass it on. And I won't waste away. I can't.”

Levi nods. “Good.” He grimaces, averting his frown to the bleeding horizon.

“It's alright.” Eren says. “I’m not afraid if it's you. I never was.”

Silence falls around them.

The bark under Eren’s fingertips is rough and warm after a whole summer of heat. The leaves rustle above and send the rich scent of life through the woods. Levi has freckles on his nose, just the faintest trace of them dusting his cheeks as well, and they seem to move in the playful dance of the last traces of glowing light through the foliage.

“You know, I think we might be lucky.”

Levi gives a short snort. “How so.”

“We have this moment.”

The hand wrapping around his is strong and soothing, and squeezes to tight that no more words are needed.

“I’m not giving up,” Eren adds nonetheless. “And we both know how stubborn I am.”

“Yes,” Levi says. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved. <3


End file.
